


Lost in Thoughts all Alone

by Luciatsuki



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Saga [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Hoshido, Nohr, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciatsuki/pseuds/Luciatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally being free of her locked tower, Kamui will finally get a chance to start her destiny. But between the war of two kingdoms is she willing to side with her blood siblings in Hoshido, or assist her adopted Nohrian siblings? Maybe Kamui destiny relays elsewhere.</p>
<p>A story based of Fire Emblem Fates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear a beautiful voice singing in distance ...

Its the same song I hear in my dreams like always but I never can understand the lyrics.

I walk forward through the trees that surround me to an open area with a lake in the middle of it.

Walking up to the waters edge, I peer into the crystal clear water to see my reflection.

Smiling I cup up some water in my hands, but as the water shifts from my disturbance, I start to see a different person looking back at me. The reds eyes of a giant blurry figure stares back at me.

I jump back away from the water in fright of this sight and trip bumping my head on the grassy ground and feel the world shift around me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter - A Dream of War


	2. A Dream of War

If one dreams of war it shows that there will be a shift in the boundaries around oneself. The choices one makes in life effects this as well, but only time can tell what is really going to happen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening my eyes, I find myself upon a battle field with a war going on, enemies going at one another. I spot my older brother Xander fighting with a another older male about the same age as him with long spiky brown hair and samurai looking armor, my mind tells me his name is Ryoma.

Suddenly I am picked up by someone onto a flying Pegasus.

"Kamui are you okay?" 

I turn my head to see a older woman staring at me with dark eyes and short red hair.

"Yes" I answered, not in control of my own self looking down to see that an enemy was about to hit me and this woman saved me, but how did she know me anyways.

"You seemed distracted...." She says as she flies lower so I may be back on solid ground. "Don't worry all of your siblings are here to help you. Those Nohrians don't stand a chance."

The woman strikes another enemy that gets too close. I am confused now, but my body goes into the motion of battle as I fight off the soldiers attacking us.

I barely dodge an arrow that was aimed at me, causing it to slice open my shoulder that isn't covered by my armor. I see another arrow fly past me from behind and take out the archer, I turn to see a young man close to my age but I can tell he is younger then me, holding the bow that had launched the arrow at the enemy. My mind told me his name was Takami.

Another younger girl having the same hair color much like the older woman, who name I knew as Sakura, in priestess clothing holding up her staff to use a spell on me. I see my wound heal instantly. "Thank you" I say to them.

"Kamui!" I hear Elise my younger sister yelled from across the river.

I also see my other siblings Leo and Camilla there with her as well. Camilla quickly moves to a spot on the edge of the river and points her ax towards the ground letting a purple aura surround her as I see the river dry up before my eyes.

"The Nohrian army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river. But I thought only royals held that power..." I hear Hinoka say beside me.

'Those are the royals.' I think to myself.

"It just means there are some big shots over there." I hear Takami answer from my other side and turned to see him smirking. "I always wanted to use a Nohrain royal as target practice."

"Stay focused Kamui, okay." I hear Hinoka say.

'But, how can I stay focused when my siblings are at wars with each other.' The little voice inside me whispered.

Hinoka heads off first making her way towards Ryoma, my body starts to follow making a path through the enemies safely for our healer Sakura. Takumi not too far behind launching his bow at those from afar.

"Ryoma are you alright?" Hinoka asks as we approach Ryoma.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad your all safe." Ryoma says.

Not too far away from Ryoma I spot Xander standing still ready to fight and yet he turns his eyes to look at me and smiles. "Kamui! Thank heavens we found you, and that your alive and well. Quickly come join us! your family has come to take you back home where you belong."

"Quiet, Nohrian filth! Kamui is my sister and a princess of Hoshido!" Ryoma yells back at Xander.

I take a step back at this claim.

"On the contrary. Kumi is MY sister and a princess of Nohr." Xander states, I can see the anger hidden under his calm looking face.

I hear wings flapping and the hooves of horses and turn to see my siblings of Nohr, make there way to stand with Xander. "Kamui, I was so worried about you. Don't wander from my sight again!" Camilla smiles as she scolds me like a child.

"I'm glad your okay Kamui." Leo sighs in relief.

"Yayy! We get our sister back!" Elise cheers.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?!" Hinoka growls out at them. "Kamui is my sister, not yours!"

Camilla stops smiling, turning cold eyes to stare at Hinoka. "You are mistaken. Kamui is my sweet little sister. You may not have her."

"Don't be fooled by there words. You belong with your true family of Hoshido!" Ryoma tries to convince me.

"We have loved and cherished you since you where a child. Come home little princess. We can live as family once more!" Xander tries himself.

But, I'm just confused to make me choose is a nightmare, my feelings can't help but love both my families and I don't want to fight against either of them.

"Come home to Hoshido, Kamui!" Ryoma tries again. holding out his hand to me, making me take another step back.

"No. Kamui! Nohr is your home!" Xander tries once more also holding out his hand for me.

I hold my head in my hands as my emotions run wild now and everything goes black once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next Chapter - Nohr

**Author's Note:**

> So how you all like it, yea I know its a retelling of the game but it's more for my own style cause I just love the game.


End file.
